KO's Shotgun Wedding
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: It was all well for KO, protecting the city from bad guys and protecting the bodega from Voxmore robots. That was, until like decides to drop a big one on everything. So now he finds himself in what's either his worst nightmare, or the a blessing in disguise. Or both. Inspired by an old nick show El Tigre's fic of the same concept, except the long updates. Rated T.


Alarms were blaring, glass shards littered the floors of the natural history museum. The intruders that set off the alarm just jumped through a window and ran like lightning as the cops pulled up, both male with one skinny robber following a more hefty one. Both wearing black jeans, black sweaters and black ski masks over their heads. The robbers ran into two in the dead of the night, or more like sprinted as a dark figure stood atop a tall building with the punks in sight.

"Come on Stan, we have to flee before _he_ shows up!" the bigger of the two exclaimed.

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT CARL!?" The robber named 'Stan' yelled before getting hit in the back with a ball of energy. Carl freaked as his partner was lying there with a huge burn mark on his back, Stan reached out with the bag in his hands. "Go on without me man, get to the safe house!" he let out before dramatically going limp.

Carl rolled his eyes, "Drama queen." his sarcastic remark was met with a another ball of energy in the form of a fist that he barely dodged. He heeded his fallen comrade's words and made a bee line down an alley way with both bags in hand. He quickly maneuver through a maze of dumpsters, trashcans, homeless people, and rats. For a big guy, he was surprisingly nimble. He did all of this while it was raining energy fists, one just grazing his shoulder which left a second degree burn. He ignored the pain as he was stopped by a tall steel fence.

"Damn it! A dead end!" he swore. Just then he heard someone swoosh past him, he turned hesitantly as he tried to find the man that was after him. He brought out a loaded gun and held out with fear, "Look man, I don't want any trouble. Just leave me and my brother alone, we just needed the money for a really good reason."

He shifted his eyes all around in hopes of catching a glimpse of his face, so he can shoot his block off. He whimpered as the mystery assailant kept hopping around the area, swarming through the shadows. Singing an eerie tune, _"Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed."_

"Oh man." the robber wheezed as he saw an over head lamp blinking on and off a little bit down the alley way. It turned off for a few seconds, and when it came back on. A shadowy figure with a smile of a deranged birthday clown, and claws that can rip apart metal.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Carl screamed as he desperately tried to climb the fence, though it was a struggle considering he was carrying about 300lbs worth of weight. He didn't even recognize that he dropped the loot, he was just trying to escape the dark silhouette that walked a slow and methodical pace towards it's prey. He was about half way there before he felt a hard tug on his foot, Carl just barely kicked the monster off of him and doubled his climbing efforts, while trying to dodged on coming energy fists at the same time.

This was his and Stan's first heist, and now he's fighting for his life. He heard stories that this guy was the number 1 ranked hero in the world, even more powerful than Chip Damage and all of POINT combined. But what made other more higher villains and all petty thieves fear him was his second personality that he has in the night time. A personality that rumor has it kills any villain that he sees, though there hasn't been any records saying so but that was enough to make any idiot think three times before committing a crime at night.

And by some miracle, he was able to reach the top of the fence and in a feat of athleticism jumped to a nearby fire escape and climb up the stairs to the roof. He sighed and panted in relief as he got away. "Oh thank heavens, I made it! I did it! I did it! I actually escaped him!" he tiredly jumped around in slight victory, though he lost his loot he considered this a victory. Not many people can say they met the modern day dark knight and live to tell about, "THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

 _"Try to make this interesting for me, Carl."_

Carl went wide eyed as the grave and coarse voice that could make Goliath the Gargoyle blush made his way to his ears, "Oh shi-"

(Twenty minutes later)

Carl was put in the back of the squad car with shivering all over his body, his partner Stan passed out in the back seat next to him. "C-c-cl-clean up on I-I-I-isle 3. Clean up on isle 3." he softly muttered as he was driven away in the cop car to the nearest jail cell, anywhere was safer as long as _he_ wasn't around. Another cop took the bags stolen from the museum and drove them back to their rightful place.

As the other cops drove away for some donuts and paperwork, one stayed as she climbed up the side of the building to meet the man that stopped the robbers. With some graceful acrobatics and phenomenal levels of parkour, she landed with a curtsy. This was the chief of the Lakewood City Turbo Police Department, or LCTPD for short. Chief Dendy, top student of the academy and number one in her class. With a background in gymnastics, breakdancing, and cage fighting she makes for a powerful beauty with a killer hook. But this brawny beauty was not with out brains, graduate of the POINT Prep Academy's Support Course and valedictorian with an IQ of 289. Even when she was a young girl she excelled at bioengineering and chemical maintenance, but she still finds time for other things in life.

After a couple years of being a real super hero, she had a terrible battle with a villain that costed her a leg. Which is why she had a robotic left leg that can carry a multitude of weapons, after that she still wanted to fight crime so she took the police department so she can put her brains and brawn to good use. She was now a full grown humanoid kappa woman with brown hair reaching her shoulders, and a little bald spot on the top for her little head pond. She wore a brown blazer over her usual yellow jumpsuit which hugged her form in all angles, with her boots and goggles. Her chief's hat rested off on the side.

She stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she saw standing on the end of the building her target, "You know, one of these days there gonna put you behind bars for murder."

 _"Oh please, they'll live. They always do."_

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be put in maximum security prison for life after the 'Incident of 201XIV'." Dendy chastised him.

 _"Hey, that guy kidnapped 17 kids and abused all of them. He deserved it!"_ he defended.

"You're impossible! I want to talk to _KO_ , now!"

 _"Oh fine, bitch. You're no fun anymore."_

She frowned as the figure stood up and walked towards her, stepping out of the light revealed the form of her best friend and former partner KO. Who just switched back with TKO, and boy have they grown. KO was now a 6ft 2 man with long brown locks flowing in the wind, he wore dark jeans with a chain belt. He didn't have a shirt, which revealed his eight pack of abs and muscles that can rival his stepdad Gar. He still didn't wear shoes though.

"Hey, Dendy. Did TKO kill someone again?" KO nervously asked.

Dendy dully told him, "Thankfully no, but with what happened to those robbers he may as well have. I think they're gonna have nightmares for months now." she then gave her long time friend a concerned look. "KO, I'm getting worried about you and TKO. The more work you do, the more likely he'll go crazy again."

KO scratched the back of his head, "Well, I admit I have been going at it for two months straight without any sleep. The last time I had a break was at that party a couple months back."

"I know, I found you in a hotel room with your clothes all over the floor. You remember anything from that time?" she asked.

"Not really, everything after my 12th shot of beer was just a massive blur. Although the bed was a little sticky, and I kept smelling mint and cinnamon since then."

She patted him on the shoulder, "Why don't you head home and get some rest, the longest anyone has gone without sleep with no side effects of sleep deprivation is three days. And with how long you've apparently been out for, I'm surprised you haven't started hallucinating yet."

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHh DRAGON!" he screamed before running into a satellite dish that brought him back to his senses. He shook his head before turning to the worried kappa chief. "I'll just go on home, I have high school graduation is in a week. I'm sure it'll be like when you graduated at age 11."

"Well, I ended up as an amputated police chief/scientist. Be lucky you experienced the whole process, I gotta run. Later." she said before leaping of the building and bouncing off an umbrella into her squad car before driving off.

"BYE!" he waved back before looking into the city he'd been protecting the last 10 years. (Side note: his age is said to be 6-11. So I'll just split the difference and say he was eight in canon, and this takes place ten years after the show). He then sighed, "She's right you know, you really do need a break KO. Besides, it's all just petty thugs and bank robberies. The chance of anything crazy happening are like 1 in a trillion, and I should stop talking to myself." he said before jumping from building to building on his way.

(meanwhile)

We now cut to the plaza were heroes go to mingle and shop at Gar's Bodega and Hero Store. But the main focus is what's on the other side of the road, the big factory that rests just a couple hundred feet away from the plaza. Where there's a hero supply store, there's a factory for evil robots. But instead of old Boxy and his latest plan to destroy the plaza, we follow the minion of Boxman's long time business partner Venomous and number three on POINT's Most Wanted List: Fink the rat.

Said girl was currently blowing out everything she ate that day over the toilet, with a Shannon bot holding her hair back so her barf doesn't catch any of her projectile vomiting. This scene was being watched over by her boss and Boxman, along with the other robots who were covering their ears so they wouldn't hear the rat's pain. Venomous watched his minion with a look of fatherly concern, and was relieved when she finally stopped puking.

The humanoid mouse woman lifted her head out of the john to reveal her runny nose and blood shot eyes, she groaned as she flushed all her puke down the toilet. "Why did I go to that party? I feel like I bot hit by a bus!" she then felt her boss's surprisingly strong arms around her frame, this is one of their father-daughter like moments.

"It's okay Fink, I got you." he tenderly whispered into her ear. "I think it's time we put Plan Turquoise into effect."

Boxman went starry eyed, "OH, we get to blast that dumb KO into outer space!"

"No, that's Plan Teal." Boxman dropped in dismay as his robotic sons comforted him. "What do you say, Fink?"

She wiped her nose before sending a dark and eerie smile to the audience, "Boom, boom. Time to fetch the groom."


End file.
